


How to Destroy the Rebellion

by Sun_Kasai



Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kasai/pseuds/Sun_Kasai
Summary: After being attacked by Alisa, Lars realizes just how dangerous some of his allies are. In order to be prepaired he created several contingency plans. Would you like to take a look?Heavily inspired by 'how to defeat the justice league' by Batman





	1. Entry 1: Android

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there dear reader. My name is Sun Kasai and before you read this I believe I need to address something.  
> This story is actually pretty old by now. I wrote a lot of stuff over on Fanfiction. net and decided to expand over to Archive of our own too. This however... brings some problems. For example bringing around 30 different stories over. Ill be sitting here a while.
> 
> If you find some problems with my writing style rest assured that it gets better with time... at least I hope
> 
> There are probably a few weird phrasings but I wont correct it. I am proud of what I wrote even my mistakes so yeah. Ill go down with my mistakes.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Hello… does this recording device work… good.

This is Lars Alexanderson. Leader of the Tekken Force and sworn enemy of the Mishima Bloodline.

During the events of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 the World was brought into Chaos. Not willing to accept the tyranny any longer I took it upon myself to destroy the Mishimas and bring the World back to peace alongside the half of the Tekken Force who stood loyal by my side. During the War we meet many enemies… But although many allies.

However after Alisas reprogramming and her attempts to kill me I was forced to come up with this list. In our Army are many Warriors who are incredibly Dangerous and could harm our cause should they for whatever reason turn against us. If this happens, we must know how to engage them in combat. I am not willing to let anything be decided by chance and came up with strategies to defeat every one of our strongest men in one on one Fights.

I strongly hope that none of them will ever be needed…

Entry 1

Codename: Android (Alisa)

Background: Alisa is an Android originally build to protect Jin Kazama. After our first meeting however, she didn't know anything of this order and instead helped me on many occasions. She was build by Dr. Guepetto Bosconovitch who we were able to find and add to our team. She is a kind girl and I rather have her around me than someone else. Then however she was activated by Jin Kazama as his Bodyguard and I had to fight her. She got repaired by Lee and shows remorse for her actions. I just hope she won't be manipulated again. It already happened once, so even if I want to trust her I have to be prepared.

Skills: Alisa is Dr Bosconovitchs Masterpiece. Her Android body makes it possible for her to perform unique attacks. She can fire Rockets out of her arms, use chainsaws in combat, can fly at the Speed of a Fighting Jet and even use her Head as a Bomb. She is even able to repair minor damage as long as her core system is still functional.

How to defeat: Alisa is strong but not unstoppable. She needs some time do change into her more lethal modes of attack, which can be easily used for taking advantage. The best way to defeat her is by restricting her mobility. I was able to defeat her by attacking her Wings, who are not able to regenerate like the rest of her Body. This leaves her open and vulnerable since she needs her Wings for her best attacks. An electrical overload can fry her system and won't allow her to continue the fight. It might be possible to hack her system out of the distance. I have to give that more insight.

Side Note: Alisa was crushed, after being forced to fight me and swore to her live to never let that happen again. On her request me and her Father added an Microchip into her system. Its only function is to destroy Alisa when a special code word only known by me and her father is said to her. I hope it will never come this far.


	2. Entry 2: X

Entry 2

Codename: X (Raven)

Background: Raven is a mysterious Person. That's really all I can say. He is part of an international organization who got the Mission to help us. That actually began to unsettle me. The fact that I know so little about him makes him unpredictable. While he seems to be determined to work against the Mishimas and not with them, I don't know if this determination will one day brake. Or worser, if we become is Target.

Skills: Raven is an extremely skilled Ninja. His usage with Weapons is remarquable. He is capable of holding is Ground against hordes of soldiers and even NANCY-MI847J. His main strategy of Attack is using stealth tactics and camouflage to overwhelm is opponent.

How to defeat: Ravens Ninja skills are impressive so fighting him is incredible hard. Pure strength alone is not going to work. However his suit which he usually relies on for his Ninjitsu attacks relies on electricity too work. I won't go into detail on how exactly his suit works but what I know is that an EMP can make his suit malfunction. That's not going to stop him but fighting against him much easier. The key for Victory against Raven is having him caught off-guard. If thinks don't work according to his scheme, he gets sloppy in his approach and even panic if he has to deal with something unexpected. (I can remember his reaction has he found out Heihachi is still alive.) That momentum is to be taken advantage of IMMEDIATELY. Stay always on guard. Another good tactic is drawing the fight out as long as possible. His stamina could be better.


	3. Entry 3: Fatal Lightning

Entry 3

Codename: Fatal Lightning (Jin)

Background: Jin is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. He had his fight against the Mishimas longer than me and this speaks volumes about his determination and resolve. Before that, he was trained by Heihachi Mishima himself and due to his and his Mothers training, defeated the Fighting God known as Ogre. After that, Heihachi betrayed him and left him to die… if it wouldn't be for the devil gene inside his body, allowing him to fight back and escape. As time went on, Jin fought against Kazuya, Heihachi and even Jinpachi and bested all of them, before claiming the Mishima Zaibatsu and starting a War enveloping the entire Globe. How I later found out, this was all his plan to save the world from Azazel, the ancestor of the Devil Gene, that would have destroyed the entire world in about a Hundred Years time and would have then no one there to stop him. Ironic isn't it? In order to save the world it had to be brought to the brink of hell before it could happen naturally. After he killed Azazel, Jin fell into a Coma and I was forced to save him from the UN forces. I know that it was the right thing to do. He is the only one who can put an end to this, even if I can never trust him…

Skills: Jin is by far the most powerful Fighter I know and the most dangerous on this list. He is skilled enough to defeat Kazuya AND Heihachi and that's without his Devil Form. He is on par with beings that could be considered gods and can send punches strong enough to make glass shatter with his mere shockwaves and can create Lightning like the other Mishimas. As Devil Jin he gains a tremendous boost in power, flight, Telekinesis and the ability to shoot Lasers from his third eye. He is the strongest Devil existing and a truly terrifying foe.

Side Note: I recently discovered that the Kazama Family had some sort of spiritual powers as well. That is something I have to look into. I have no idea what kind of Powers they possess but I have to be on my guard. Once he masters those powers as well…

How to defeat: Jin is NOT somebody to underestimate. This isn't a Fighter… it is a War Machine in form of a human. I can really understand why he reporter wanted to kill him. He could easily defeat many of us and I am sure that the only reason I won against him is that I had the help of Raven and he was holding back. In the past he could be beaten by the Korean Taekwando Fighter Hwoarang and be overwhelmed by groups of soldiers. Now however, he has mastered his Demonic Powers and will not fall for the same trick twice. I honestly don't think that there is somebody I now, who could match him in his Devil Form in terms of pure power, which only made me more aggressive in finding a weakness and thankfully… I found them. His third eye is a center for his power. This is why he charges his Lasers through it. It is his only physical weakness and a skilled shooter could hit it from a safe distance and injure him greatly. Speaking of, his Lasers are deadly but somebody skilled enough could avoid them or take advantage of the charge time. Otherwise, while he has gained control over his Devil Form, it doesn't stop affecting him in a negative way. He gets more 'out of control' and seems to be more fixated on hurting his opponent than defeating them. Truly sadistic. His Telekinesis seems to be more of a minor ability and he usually only uses it when his opponent is already weakened and unable to defend themselves. Maybe it is connected to his sense of superiority or the state of his victims. I never seen it being used on somebody else than people after all. Once he is out of his Devil Form, you have to be fast. While he is versatile, he can struggle with extreme speeds or teleportation.

Side Note: I noticed that his Devil Mark seems to react to the pain he feels. It could be a possible physical weakness.

Side Note: A Troup I send to investigate the Remnants of Honmaru, came back with something very Interesting. It was a chain that seemed to be capable of suppressing Spiritual Powers. It was insanely durable and it might be useful for keeping him captive. The only problem… it was broken in two parts. It survived an Explosion of several Jack units and was yet broken in two by Jin. Maybe… if I could harden the material… I need to have a talk with Dr. Bosconovitch.


	4. Entry 4: Exorcist

Entry 4

Codename: Exorcist (Claudio)

Background: Claudio is the leader of the Sirius Marksman, a secret Organization that has been fighting Demonic entities and manipulated European history for Centuries. We got in contact after he found out about my Rebellion group and was all too eager to help me. He has proven himself to be a good ally and his Organization has brought us many uses. Within my forces Claudio has gained quite the popularity. So… why do I don't trust him? He worked with Heihachi. That's really all I need as an excuse to keep an eye on him. I make sure to be extremely careful on what knowledge I let him receive.

Skills: Claudio is the most powerful Exorcist alive and that's speaking for itself. He uses the Fighting style specially designed for Exorcists and unique within the Archers of Sirius. The 'Sirius Style Exorcism Sorcery' in which he conjures the holy powers of Sirius to overwhelm his opponents. He is extremely skilled in this and it is extremely difficult to predict. He was even capable of holding his ground against Heihachi for a while. Aside from that he is like the Title implies a skilled Archer and fights with a bow made out of pure light whenever he goes into the distance. Claudio as a sixth sense as well. He can sense the Aura of living beings and can fell if they have spiritual energy within them and if they are good or evil. He described it with a certain smell, unlike flavors everyone else can sense. For Example: Heihachi smelled like a deceased Corpse whenever he activated it. Claudio has a large knowledge of Spiritual Energy and even explained me how the Chains my troops discovered at Honmaru works. We are currently working on strengthening them with his Powers of Sirius.

Side Note: The Powers of Sirius seems, according to Doctor Bosconovitch, different than the Powers of the Kazamas and Mishimas. It is more… holy and pure. Yet, it has proven itself to be both Superior and Inferior to the Devil Powers. He can for example withstand the power blocking effects of the, how I labeled them, 'Soul Chains'. This would make it difficult to imprison him.

How to defeat: I have found out something very interesting about the powers of Sirius. They are not centered around destruction… instead, the effect involves the targets Purification. Think of it as some kind of 'Karmic Retribution'. He turns the Darkness inside the Person he fights against them (theyre sins, theyre Demonic energies, etc.). When somebody without Sin or Demonic powers fights him, his powers are almost useless. In fact… I even witnessed how he used the powers of Sirius to hell a soldier of mine who took a bullet for one of my generals. If you happen to control your Soul or have little to know darkness inside you… then Claudio shouldn't be too much of a problem for you. His strongest attacks and his entire fighting style in general is centered around the powers of Sirius, but against somebody they are useless against…. He is helpless. Keep always an eye on his movements and don't let yourself become confused or panic, otherwise you might receive a kick in the face when you are busy predicting his next punch. If you manage to break his right arm, you already won the fight. He needs his arms more than most fighters I know, because he uses them to summon his Sirius Powers. Claudio might actually panic once you achieved this, making him an easy target to take out.


	5. Entry 5: Silver Demon

Entry 5

Codename: Silver Demon (Lee)

Background: Lee Chaolon was the adopted son of Heihachi Mishima. He was adopted as a mean of giving Kazuya a Rival. Taken from the street you might think that Lee's life changed for the better, but that wasn't quit the case. Heihachi wasn't exactly a loving father and he used Lee only as a Tool to make Kazuya train harder. Except for a roof under the head his life really wasn't better, in fact, having someone like Heihachi sharing this roof would make you jealous of the street kids. Despite that, he was unyielding and built Violet systems from the ground up, taking some of the Mishimas money and making himself independent. He is now one of the leading forces in Robotics and science. It is really inspiring thinking about it. I met him first when I was on a long-time Mission with Alisa too take down Jin. After the Mission was done he repaired Alisa and he has been a goodfriend and ally. He is one of the few peoples I really trust and the maybe only good Mishima the world has to offer. Still… I won't take any chances.

Skills: Lee is one of the smartest people the world has to offer (His intellect rivals the one of Bosconovitch). He can build machines and equipment for nearly any situation and hack into many systems within Minutes. He once shutdown a whole Base of the Tekken Force in under 25 Minutes. Really dangerous he becomes when you meet him face to face. Even before being taken in by Heihachi Lee was an expert at fighting. His style is based on playing with the opponent, letting them make Mistakes with Taunts and defeating them with Swift and effective blows. A whole group of soldiers is nothing for him and he can even beat Alisa in a fight.

Side Note: I have found out something interesting about Violet systems. There is a secret part specializing in Biological and Mechanical advancements (It is better if you don't know how I found out about it). The only one who ever visits this part of the Company is Lee himself and I have noticed something strange about his legs. They have scars, likely made from surgery. I believe that in an attempt to keep up with the Mishimas, Lee did experiments to himself to strength his legs, making him an even stronger foe to face.

How to defeat: Lee heavily relies on his speed and senses. Slowing him down would be the best course of action. A Flashbang can, if used right, stun him giving you an easy opening. Other than that, I recommend a Fighting strategy that places you in the defence. Force him to come to you and go from there. Lee needs the dominant position in a fight and even though he has a brilliant mind, he needs some time to get accustomed to new situations. You would be surprised how fast he can be knocked down if he doesn't see an attack coming.

Side Note: His Legs are not just limbs anymore. They are lethal weapons. Getting rid of them would surely assure you victory, but they are nigh impossible to break. His spine however, is another story…


	6. Entry 6: Guardian

Entry 6

Codename: Guardian (Zafina)

Background: Zafina was born into an ancient tribe in the Middle East. These people were protecting an Imperial Tomb as far as their History goes back. Surprisingly I couldn't find out much about this Tribe during my research. What I did find out was that they belong to a group of powerful spiritual warriors. I had Claudio look into that and he could tell me that her Tribe marked the beginning of Spiritual sensitive people in the whole World. Have you ever had this feeling of a sixth sense? Did you ever think you could see an energy going around someone or did you maybe have Dreams of events that haven't even happened yet? It could very likely be that you have some remnants of Spiritual sensitivity inside you if that is the case. This Tribe goes far back into Ancient history and even the dawn of man themselves. Knowing that makes me curious about who might else be having spiritual powers we might not know of.

Zafina herself was a Prodigy in this Tribe. Once one of the Tombs they protected was attacked by an Army and as a Child she singlehandedly defeated the entire troop. She became the sole protector and highest Assassin of her tribe because of that.

Later in her life she became aware of a Prophecy about two evil stars and how their meeting will unleash Azazel upon the World. Seeing that Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima might be these two stars she set out to eliminate them.

I met her after I traced Jin all the way too her Tribe. He planned on setting the events to unleash Azazel in motion and her Tribe was getting in the way. After saving her from the Soldiers, she decided to ally herself with me and she has been a valuable asset since then. However it would be wise to not leave her out of my sight.

Skills: Zafina is arguably one of the deadliest fighters I have. She is a Master of an ancient fighting style based around assassination and even the William sisters could learn something from her. Her style focuses on unpredictability and her excellent agility. She is very well versed in the usage of Knives, Daggers, Arrows and various Poisons.

She is highly intelligent as well. She knows the human body better than any Doctor and even is keen on Pressure Points in the body, meaning she could defeat your body from the inside.

The training she was put through by her tribe let her master multiple languages, escapology, combat tactics and other Martial arts types so she could counter any kind of fighter she met perfectly.

On top of that, being a member of the Tribe that opened spiritual sensitivity to the World, she herself has plenty of power over it. She can sense People from a mile away, in particular if they intend to do harm. She can essentially sense the evil in a Person (possibly she and Claudio have more in common than I thought.)

Thanks to her spirit powers she can even perform some type of magic. She can see into the future and even foresee Catastrophes. She uses this ability to make her Public appearance as an astrologist more believable.

How to defeat: In order to defeat Zafina you need to take care of a lot of things, especially her speed. Her speed is what makes her so deadly. When hit however, she is very frail. As skilled as she is when inflicting pain, she cannot take it. I recommend to use the environment if possible. For example, if she has to fight in a small sector like a Cell or a cave, she has little options of using her athletics to escape. Wearing a strong body Armor, would protect you against her Knifes and poisons.

As for her sense, it has a fatal flaw. She can't sense Robots, due to them lacking a spirit. Alisa, Combot and even the Jack Units could sneak up on her. Drugging her would prove useful as well. Even a painkiller can mess with her spiritual senses, so stronger variants would surely take care of her. A gas would be preferable.

As for actual capture, an electric charged web would be the best way to quickly take a weakened Zafina out of the fight.

Side Note: I did an experiment with the Chains found in Honmaru. I gave the new hardened version created by Dr. Bosconovitch to Zafina, claiming that they were an artefact that I was curious if she had any information of. Once she came in contact with them became… dizzy for a lack of better terms. She suddenly started to have a small headache and said quote: "These chains are bad for my soul." and gave me the advice to get rid of them. I think I was on the right path with these chains. They could be used to imprison Jin, Claudio, Zafina and any other spiritually connected people. I should do more tests.


	7. Entry 7: Goemon

Entry 7

Codename: Goemon (Yoshimitsu)

Background: The name Yoshimitsu has been carried by many warriors throughout history, but the most notable bearers of that mantle are the Yoshimitsu of the Manji Clan. This Clan consisted of a group of Chivalrous Thief's that has existed since before the 1600s. The story of the first Yoshimitsu commenced when Oda Nobunaga attempted to ally himself with the Manji Clan. But that Yoshimitsu is not the one who is important for this Entry.

Centuries after the first Yoshimitsus debut Manji Clan continued to prosper in the modern world, now headed by a new warrior wearing the same name. The swordsman who I am lucky enough to have in my ranks.

His first official appearance Yoshimitsu made when he joined the first King of Iron Fist Tournament with the intention of stealing the tournament's funds from the Mishima Zaibatsu to give them to a poor village. During his repeated confrontations with the Mishima Zaibatsu, he learned of a man known as Doctor Bosconovitch, the father and creator of Alisa, the same man who once saved his life. Seeing that Bosconovitch was kidnapped by Kazuya Mishima, Yoshimitsu went on a mission to save the scientist and they have been allies ever since. In his crusade for good Yoshimitsu fought the Mishima Zaibatsu numerous times and found an enemy in Bryan Fury. Fury was saved by him and Bosconovitch but thanked them by slaying numerous Manji Clan members and nearly killing the Scientist. That day forward Yoshimitsu made it his Mission to defeat Bryan Fury and avenge his comrades.

Aside from that… I have no idea what he actually is. An Alien? A Cyborg? A Mutant? A normal Human? Nobody knows that anymore.

I first encountered Yoshimitsu when I investigated a small Village hidden in Mountains on Kigan Island. He and the Majin Clan searched refugee there and made it their new hideout. After a misunderstanding and a small fight I was able to convince him that my intentions are good. Since than we have cooperated on multiple occasions.

Skills: When it comes to pure skill and fighting experience Yoshimitsu is one of the strongest Allies I have. He has fought in all King of Iron Fist tournament and he spend Years honing his techniques in multiple ways of the swordfight, hand to hand combat, Ninjutsu and a special one known as Manji Ninjutsu. A fighting style for the members of the Manji clan that is mainly centred around confusing the opponent and does not shy away from using dirty tactics.

On top of that he and all other members of the Manji Clan seem to be adapt in spiritual sensitivity. He can use his Ki in a meditation like stance to heal himself or even to lock onto the Soul of his opponent and drain their energy. I did a lot of research and they are so keen in spiritual sensitivity that even Zafina is impressed. Other notable skills he seemed to evolve thanks to his spiritual powers seem to be Invisibility, teleportation and a cloning technique of sorts.

Do you remember when I said about Doctor Bosconovitch saving Yoshimitsu once? The scientist equipped the Ninja with a cybernetic prosthetic to make up for the one he lost. That hand he can spin fast enough to actual fly with his sword (I swear I am not making this up).

In terms of equipment he is in possession of smoke bombs and something like a Poisonous breath. If I were to make a guess I say it is a gas he somehow plants as small pills in his mouth. When he bits on the pills he can spew this poisonous gas in his opponents face. The effects tend to be hallucinations and temporary blindness.

His sword the Yoshimitsu, is a cursed blade that retains its power by killing evil doers and villains. To counter its cursed nature he learned to use a different blade called the Fumaken that helps supress its true nature.

How to Defeat: Yoshimitsu is truly one of the trickiest fighters to face. He is agile, strong, skilled and has a wide variety of abilities. It is best to counter them one by one. The poison can easily be avoided by wearing protection for the eye (it needs to make contact with the eyes in order to function). I recommend an infrared visor in order to counter his stealth alongside his poison (as skilled as he is he cannot keep his temperature hidden). His soul manipulation can be avoided by simply staying away from him as far as possible. Do not let him touch you. That is the only way I have seen him use any kind of soul based attack. Keep him on his toes to prevent him from healing and try not to get confused by him during the fight. His cybernetic prosthetic MIGHT be vulnerable to EMP attacks. As in terms of fighting style, I noticed that many of his attacks leave him open for an counter attack. As long as you stay level-headed and observe his movements you can win.

Side Note: in an experiment with the 'Soul Chains' Yoshimitsu used his cursed sword against the metal. What followed was… unexpected. The Blade reacted violently and in a bright flash caused a minor explosion. I as well heard an… pained scream. It was like the blade itself was alive and hurt by the Chain. Exactly two minutes after the contact, the Blade calmed itself and in Yoshimitsus words "It feels like its nature is put to sleep". He informed me the next day that it was back to normal. So they are capable of functioning against cursed objects. This will be very useful in the future. I should ask Bosconovitch to create an Armor out of the Metal.


End file.
